


More Than a Moment

by r3zuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, F/M, Honeymoon, NSFW Art, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: Noct and Luna make love.





	More Than a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



> Originally for Lunoct Smut Week on Tumblr. Moving it here because Tumblr is being an asshole about "adult content."


End file.
